


Cyborgs and Red Liquids.

by StarLover123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, SquipJere Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: Stephen Williams is A Cyborg. One that lives and is in love with Prince Jeremy. but, why would a Prince, Love and ugly Cyborg like him?Stephen then gets experimented on, and suddenly his whole world turns upside down.Based on the Lunar Chronicles. ( i just started reading it fam. I'm still in like the Middle of Cinder. ) ( i'm in like Chapter 16 fam. no spoilers. )





	Cyborgs and Red Liquids.

_ “His name is Squip. It seems all of his parts are a version 6.9 “ _

_ Stephen stared up at the ceiling he couldn’t move. Couldn’t talk. No point in trying to correct him.  _

_ “ Except for this one. “ the Doctor lifted up Stephen’s left hand “ a version. 7.5. “ Stephen clenched his right fist. Waiting for permission to speak. To let his vocal cords loose. “ Squip, Why is this? “ the Doctor asked, letting it drop back onto the table, causing Stephen to flinch. But, they’d given him permission to speak, letting his vocal cords go.  _

_ Stephen took a second to breathe. “ it was...it didn’t fit. “He answered. The doctor nodded, beginning to write that down. Or… whatever. Maybe the results of closing his vocal cords. “ A-And… I go by Stephen, thank you. “ The Doctor scoffed, using the machine to close the vocal cords again.  _

_ “ Such a human name is not fitting for a cyborg like you. “ the Doctor responded. Stephen clenched his fists again. He was human! If only partly. Why couldn’t society recognize that?  _

_ Stephen looked over at the screen on the wall, it had his stats up again. He was 46.3 % not human. It felt gross.  _

_ The doctor put his clipboards down, picking up a syringe. “Alright. We will get started with today’s tests. “ the android’s behind Stephen made him sit up, holding his human arm out.  _

_ The liquid in the syringe was red, and upon a quick scan, Stephen knew exactly what it was.  _

_ Most test subjects die at this stage.  _

_ All of them, have died at this stage.  _

_ Stephen tried to pull his arm away, almost flailing to get away. But the Android’s kept him in place.  _

_ No. no. no. he couldn’t die! He still had so much to do!  _

_ Stephen’s breathing quickened, he kicked and tried to push away, but the doctor was firm in sticking that needle into his arm.  _

_ Stephen screamed, if he had tear ducts, he’d be crying too.  _

_ “ Squip- “ _ __   
  


_ “ SQUIP” _

_ “ _ STEPHEN”

“ **STEPHEN!”**

Stephen shot out of bed, panting heavily. He reached over holding his arm. It still hurt. He looked around the room. It was his room. Back at home. He was home. His new home. The Castle. He looked next to him, there was someone touching him. He took a second to compose himself, looking the figure over. 

It was Jeremy. 

Jeremy rubbed his back. “ Hey… Hey, I’m here. It’s okay… you’re not there anymore. They can’t do any more tests on you. “ Stephen ran his fingers through his hair, staying quiet. “ I’ll protect you, Steph. “ 

Stephen smiled, swinging his legs off the bed. “ Thanks, Jerbear. “ Jeremy smiled, standing to kiss him and to help him down from the tall bed. “ Of course. You are my boyfriend, after all. “ Stephen blushed as he was put down on the floor, being Short was not a good thing for him. Though, he didn’t really  **need** help. 

He talked over to the dresser, looking himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. But, he also, almost looked human. 

Stephen made Quick work of getting dressed, not minding his boyfriend’s looks, though he could tell he was trying his hardest not to look. Once he was done, Jeremy came over, wrapping his arms around him. “ are you going down to the market today?” Stephen nodded.

“ Of course, it is market day after all, and I have a job to do. “ he said, walking out to grab his tools and such. He looked over at Jeremy, who stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Stephen rolled his eyes playfully, walking over and kissing him quickly, tilting the crown on Jeremy’s head to the side. Jeremy chuckled. “ take Michael with you?” Stephen nodded. “ Of course. “ He kissed him once more. “ I love you. I’ll be back tonight. “ Jeremy nodded, kissing his cheek and letting him go. 

Stephen walked down the hallway, going into the room that held the Androids. His eyes met with one, the one that always wore the red hoodie. Michael. “ Android 0420, Activate.” the Android raised its head, eye’s glowing a red color, scanning Stephen, before dimming down and smiling. “ We’re going to the Market, Jeremy said you should come with me. “ Michael lit up, stepping out of its charging station. “ Okay! Let’s go!” it said, in its usual bubbly attitude, beginning to take the lead out of the room and to the exit of the castle. 

As they got into town, everyone seemed to Notice him. Stephen. The cyborg who cured one of the most deadly diseases ever. By being a test subject. Everyone seemed to crowd him, Red flags in hands, Even Mr.Goranski gave a smile. Mr.Goranski never smiled. In Fact, he hated Stephen. Or at least he used to.HE even had one of those Red flags in hand. Stephen came to the conclusion, He hated Red. 

Michael protected Stephen getting him to his booth quickly and easily and hiding out until it all died down. Then Stephen could open up. He Stood, opening the blinds, and waiting. Deciding to begin working on other little projects. 

Eventually, someone came up to him, “ Hey, Stephie! “ Stephen scoffed, looking up. “ Hello, Sir how can i-” he was Met with his brother, Eric. Stephen smiled, hopping over the counter to basically tackle his brother. “ you’re back!” Jason laughed. “ of course i am! All thanks to you!” Stephen smiled. That was the one good thing that came out of this

. “ I hear you’re living with the Prince now?” Stephen blushed, taking a step back. “ Yeah… he’s… really nice. “ Eric Chuckled before someone came up behind Stephen and hugged him. “ And he’s his boyfriend. “ Stephen Jumped, turning around to see who hugged him. 

Jeremy. 

Stephen smiled. “ Jerbear! “ Jeremy smiled, he had his hood over his head, no one could really see his face, Except him, Eric, And Michael. Eric took a step back. “ Yo-our majesty. “ Jeremy lifted a hand. “ I’m in disguise. I just Came to make sure my boyfriend was alright. And to see if he had that part." Stephen tilted his head in confusion, before remembering, Jumping back into the booth and pulling the box out.” Here y’ go babe. Michael wouldn’t let me see it. So I have no idea what it is. “ 

Jeremy laughed. “ Good. that’s the point. “ He said, taking the box and Kissing Stephen quickly. “I’ll see you at home, shortie.” Stephen blushed, giggling softly. “ See you!” 

Once Jeremy was out of sight, Eric turned to him.” You’re Dating the Prince!?” Stephen nodded. “ Dad’s gonna be pissed. Pissed that it’s not me or Jamie. “ Stephen shrugged, moving some stuff around. 

  
  


“ Oh well. Let him be mad, I’m happy, for once in my life. “ 


End file.
